


Do you love me?

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Arguements, Comet is doubting himself so hard, Fox is mad, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Doubt, lots of tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Comet isn't sure how to feel about Wolffe talking to his ex, he thought he was fine with it except Wolffe talks about Fox all the damn time. Now he isn't sure what the hell was happening but asking Fox couldn't be the worst idea he had right?
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Past CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Commander Wolffe Stuff





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Fay on the Clone Haven Discord Server for the gift exchange! Hopefully you like it!

It started with an argument, it usually did and they normally never fought unless it was bothering them. Comet liked to consider himself a pretty chill guy who always tried his best to make others laugh or smile. But this was something he wasn’t used to. 

Jealousy wasn’t something he was used to, but everytime he saw Wolffe smile at Fox, or even talk to him he felt fear. Fear that he wasn’t good enough, fear that Wolffe didn’t want him now that he knew Fox was alive. When they went home all Wolffe would talk about was Fox, how they met, how they grew up together, how much he admired him and how could Comet compete with that? He didn’t know how to. 

But he forced it down everytime. He will just smile and nod, trying to push the feeling down to the back of his mind. 

But thankfully, Wooley was always there to listen to him. 

“I just don’t know what to do Wooley,” He sighed as he wiped down the counters. The shop was supposed to open up in ten minutes. 

“What do you mean? Talk to me Comet. I haven’t seen you this upset in a while.” 

“You remember how I met Tup and Dogma? That Fox was like Dogma’s buir?” 

Wooley nodded and Comet sighed as he started to grind up the coffee beans, “Apparently Fox is Wolffe’s ex. They dated when they were young but Fox disappeared after they broke up.”

“Oh,” Wooley said as he stopped restocking the cups. He could see that Wooley was just as bothered with it as he was, “Have they been talking?” 

“Yeah, Wolffe always talks about him too. I don’t know how to talk to Wolffe about it.” 

“Maybe talk to Fox. Isn’t he engaged with Thorn?” Wooley pointed out and Comet nodded as he took the grounded beans to put in the filter. 

“I mean yeah but it wouldn’t be hard to sleep with Wolffe behind his back.” 

“Comet, you can’t think like that,” Wooley said as he turned towards him. Comet sighed as he closed the top shut before he flicked the switch to get it working. 

“Comet look at me.” 

Comet hesitated before he managed to look at his best friend. He felt miserable. 

“Don’t run yourself down with this. I have seen you go through too much to let you screw this up. Just talk to him okay?”

Comet nodded because he knew Wooley was right. All he had to do was talk to Wolffe and get it out in the open so they could deal with this. He didn’t want to end this relationship, he was so happy with Wolffe, for the first time he knew what actual love was like and he was addicted. Wolffe had brought the best out of him. 

Maybe Wooley had a point to talk to Fox about it…. 

It felt strange to ask the guard at the front if he could see Major Fox. The guard gave him a funny look but complied to it anyway and it wasn’t long until Fox was greeting him. 

“Comet? What are you doing here?” 

“Was hoping to talk to you sir,” Comet stated and Fox nodded before he let him in. 

“Let’s go to my office then.” 

The walk there was familiar, the times of seeing Dogma and Hound in his mind as they passed by air cadets. He recognized a few of Wolffe’s students as they all nodded to him. He was amused with the way they all reacted when they found out that he was dating their teacher. He got back on task when they arrived at Fox’s office, the Major opening the door to let him through first. 

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt trapped but he did. 

“Alright Comet what is this about?”

Comet hesitated as he shifted, this was suddenly a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore but he remembered Wooley’s words and he knew he was right. He couldn’t screw this up, Wolffe was the best thing to ever happen to him. He can’t let this one go. 

“Well sir, I was hoping to ask you a few questions about Wolffe.” 

Comet stopped when Fox seemed to tense up, his body straight as he raised a brow at him. If anyone was going to terrify him it was definitely Fox. 

“What about Wolffe?” 

“Well,” Comet started as he chewed the inside of his cheek, how was he going to word this?” 

“Well?” 

“What’s happening between you and Wolffe?” 

Fox sighed as he leaned back into his chair, he looked exhausted. It was silent and Comet felt the urge to run but he needed to keep his ground. 

“Nothing, why are you even worried?” 

Comet just stayed silent and he knew that Fox was angry at him as he stood up, walking around the desk to stand right in front of him, face to face. 

“You’re jealous,” Fox said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and Comet just bit his lower lip as he nodded, “Are you shitting me kid?” 

“Sir I-” 

“Shut the hell up. What happened between Wolffe and I when we were younger is not there anymore, I moved on, actually we both did. I have a fiance Comet. I am getting married to someone else, to someone who I am in fact a bit crazy about.” 

“Fox-”

“Don’t. Get the hell out of my office and Comet, if you ever and I mean ever come into my office and ask me if I am cheating on my fiance with my ex boyfriend, then we will have problems.”

Comet didn’t say anything as he turned around and immediately fled from the man’s office. He knew Wolffe was going to be mad when he heard about this, that he didn’t trust him but he now knew there was nothing happening. He was such an idiot. 

“Comet what are you doing here?” 

Comet flinched as he saw Dogma standing farther down the hall and Comet immediately took a right. He needed to get out or Fox would definitely come after him and he couldn’t do that. Soon enough he was breathing in fresh air as he walked towards the bus stop. 

He couldn’t stop trembling as he moved quickly. He only hoped that Wolffe wouldn’t be too mad about this and he knew he needed to talk to Wolffe tonight before Fox told him about what happened. If he talked to him first then it meant that Wolffe would understand since they already talked it out. 

He just hoped it would go that way, he hated making Wolffe angry, especially since they finally made this thing between them official. He didn’t want them to break up because of his stupid jealously problem, but at the same time he felt relief. If Fox got that upset over this, it meant there was no way that Fox would want Wolffe back. 

Now he just hoped that Wolffe wouldn’t be too upset with that news. Of course, his traitorous brain would bring that up, Comet thought as he sat down on the public bus. His leg bounced as he got lost in thought. He watched the city go by, his anxiety climbing higher as he got closer to his bus stop. When he finally got off the bus, his legs were already moving him in the direction that Wolffe’s apartment was in as he trembled. 

He dreaded what could happen, the what if’s swirling in his mind as he picked up his pace until he was jogging to Wolffe’s building. When he finally got into Wolffe’s apartment he stopped when he saw that Wolffe wasn’t there. He groaned as he dropped his bag onto the ground, Wolffe was still at work. 

In his sense of panic he completely forgot. Wolffe wouldn’t be home until later. Fuck! Comet whined as he dropped to his knees, already yanking his phone out before he pressed it against his ear, hoping that he would pick up. 

“Comet? You okay?” 

“Wooley,” Comet breathed as he broke down into tears. 

“Woah, woah, woah, okay. Comet breathe, what’s happening?”

Comet sucked in a breath. Wooley sounded alarmed which made sense as he huffed out the air that was trapped in his lungs, sniffling as he let out a sob. He didn’t know what to do. 

“I-I talked to Fox.” 

“I swear to god if he said-” 

He didn’t,” Comet whined as he looked up to the ceiling, “Fox is pissed at me.” 

“Okay?” Wooley drawled out as he fell silent, “Why?” 

“Because whatever was between Wolffe and him is gone, that he is happy with Thorn and, and,” 

“Comet, I need you to breathe for me.” 

Comet sucked in a breath as he kept rambling, “And that if I ever accused him of cheating again that we are going to have problems.” 

“But did you accuse him of cheating?” Wooley asked and Comet immediately shook his head. 

“No! Or at least I don’t think so. But-but he is going to call Wolffe and-and he is going to be so mad! He is going to break up with me and-and.” 

“Comet no, oh honey no. Comet he’s not going or I hope he’s not going to break up with you. If he does I will literally murder him you hear me?” 

“But he is! I hurt Fox!” 

“So? Honey whatever was between him and Fox is gone. Don’t worry about that.” 

“But you don’t know that,” Comet sobbed as he tried to calm himself down. 

“You’re right, I don’t. But Comet there is a thing called communication. Just talk to Wolffe and you will both figure this out alright? Wolffe is a wonderful guy and he is crazy about you it’s so obvious, so give him a chance. Don’t let that brain of yours win here.” 

Comet sniffled as he nodded, he knew Wooley was right. He was so terrified, he could thank his ex for that but Wolffe was nothing like him. He was so different and he trusted Wooley. He knew what he was talking about. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Wooley asked softly and Comet chuckled. 

“Okay, I trust you.” 

“Comet?” 

“Yeah?” Comet asked as he got up, wiping the tears off his cheeks with his sweater sleeve, he was a mess. 

“I love you.”

“Heh, I love you too Wooley. Always thank you.”

“Of course, I am always here for you okay?” Wooley reminded him and Comet felt affection rise as he smiled as he nodded his head. 

“Same here okay?” 

“Of course, you okay if I let you go now?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry for calling you.” 

“Hey now, don’t be sorry,” Wooley said softly, “I am always here for you.” 

The call ended after that and Comet felt like he could breathe again. He knew he had to text Dogma because he was sure he worried him with how fast he raced out of the base. He was so fast to get out of there, scared that Fox would hunt him down to murder him. Fox had never scared him before, he had always felt safe around him until that moment and he wasn’t sure how their next interaction was going to go. 

He didn’t want this to ruin their friendship, especially since Comet was so close to Dogma. 

But he now had to wait and it was probably best if he wasn’t in Wolffe’s apartment so he made his way back home. His movements slow, as the exhaustion started to creep up on him from the breakdown he had. He didn’t do much when he got home except for yanking off his pants and collapsing onto his bed. 

If he and Wolffe were to break up then Comet would have to throw away everything from him and he wasn’t sure if he could do that. Wolffe has done so much for him and his little apartment that he called his. 

He had actual blanket’s, a tea kettle that worked and he even got him some television channels for him to watch. The clothes that he had gotten, the telescope… that was his first gift that Wolffe had given him. 

They had set it up at Wolffe’s weekend home out in the country. The air was clear, the night dark so he could get a breathtaking view of the stars and planets. It had meant so much to Comet to have someone who accepted him for him. That didn’t belittle him for loving the things he did and showing interest. 

Wolffe had so much to give and in return Comet opened up to him. That was how relationships worked and Comet took a deep breath as he remembered what Wooley told him. They needed to talk, this jealousy that he felt was going to be nothing but bad for this relationship. Comet wanted Wolffe in his life, he didn’t want them to end. 

With that thought in mind he relaxed back into the sheets, his eyes sliding shut as he breathed out. Maybe he could nap, let his brain shut down for a while so he didn’t overthink the what if’s. 

Comet woke up to his phone buzzing and he groaned as he rolled over, his hand blindly reaching for his phone as he opened his eyes to check the screen. He frowned when he saw it was Wolffe and he hesitated before he answered, bringing the phone to his ear slowly. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey star boy, you up?” 

Comet nodded sleepily as he sat up with a groan, checking the alarm clock beside his bed to see that he had slept for four hours. He didn’t mean to sleep for so long. 

“Yeah.” 

“You want to come over? We need to talk and I would rather do it in person.” 

Comet froze as he felt panic climb up in his chest, settling there and making it hard to breathe as he started to tremble. He couldn’t tell if Wolffe was upset with him or not. He wished he could tell. 

“Of course, just let me get dressed, I will be there in a few.” 

If Wolffe could tell that his voice was off he didn’t say anything, instead he thanked him and hung up and Comet dropped the phone to the bed as he stared at the wall. What was he supposed to do? Go there and what, try to explain himself or just let Wolffe break it off with him? He wasn’t sure but he knew he had to go, if he didn’t then he may as well say goodbye to this he thought to himself as he managed to roll out of bed. 

He knew he was out of it as he walked down the street, jumping when a car honked at him and he breathed. It took him a minute to keep going but he managed to get to Wolffe’s without another incident and he screamed internally as he didn’t hesitate. 

“Wolffe?” Comet called out as he closed the door behind him, not bothering to take off his shoes as he stood there. 

“Comet, hey come here,” Wolffe asked as he held out his hand and Comet hesitated before he took his hand, letting Wolffe drag him to the couch. 

“Take off your shoes starboy,” Wolffe asked gently and Comet silently compiled before Wolffe pulled Comet into his lap. Comet just fell into his chest, burying his face into Wolffe’s collarbone as he tried to breathe. He knew what was going to happen next. 

“Got a very interesting call today from Fox. You wanna tell me about what happened here?” 

Comet shook his head as he clung onto his even more. He knew he was acting like a child but he didn’t know what to do. He has never really felt this way before and he thought he had done the right thing. He didn’t mean to make Fox upset the way he had. 

“Comet, talk to me please.” 

“I’m sorry,” Comet whimpered as he trembled, terrified of what could happen. The flashes of his abusive relationship kept flashing in his mind but he pulled away, seeing amber eyes and a gentle look instead of hard dark eyes, Wolffe wouldn’t hit him or guilt him into anything. The worst that could happen was disappointment. 

“Sorry for what Comet?” 

“For making Fox upset, I was upset and I just wanted to know.” 

Wolffe nodded as he moved his hand down Comet’s back, “Know what?” 

“If…. if you and Fox still had feelings for each other or wanted to get back together.” 

He screwed his eyes shut as Wolffe tensed, his hand coming to a stop on his back before the touch disappeared. He knew he fucked up, he just wanted to know that was it. 

“Comet, you made Fox very upset-”

“I know. I didn’t mean to.” 

Wolffe huffed as he stared up at the ceiling before he looked back at him and Comet wanted the ground to break open and swallow him up, “I wanted to tell you before you found out.” 

Wolffe nodded at that as he laid a hand on Comet’s back again and Comet wanted to cry at the touch. 

“I am proud of you for that Comet, thank you. But please,  _ please,  _ come to me next time. I want you to trust me.” 

“But I do trust you Wolffe, I trust you with everything,” Comet whispered as he placed a hand on Wolffe’s cheek, thumbing the scar that always made Wolffe’s breath hitch as he placed a kiss on his jaw. He didn’t want Wolffe to believe that he didn’t trust him, that was the last thing he wanted. 

“I didn’t feel that today though. I know that with your last relationship it was bad, I don’t know the full details and I respect your decision to wait until you are ready to tell me. But dammit Comet I was upset with you.” 

He hated the fact that he started crying with that and he knew that Wolffe didn’t mean to upset him. But it was fair after all because he did make Wolffe mad, what Wooley said was correct but Comet messed it up, he didn’t do it right and it frustrated him. He wanted to stop screwing things up.

“I’m sorry!”

“I know you are Comet, hey now it’s okay,” Wolffe hushed as he held him close and Comet sniffled as he held onto him tight, “Just please talk to me okay? Communication is important here.” 

“Heh, that’s what Wooley said.”

Wolffe chuckled, “Wooley is right though.” 

“I know, he usually is.” 

With that they sat in silence as they thought about it. Comet glanced up at Wolffe who seemed deep in thought and smiled, he knew he had a lot of self doubts but Wolffe was always there to help reassure him. He shouldn’t have been so scared of what would have happened and he closed his eyes as he just breathed in his scent. 

“Don’t be afraid to come to me for these things Comet, I don’t want you to hold these feelings in and let the jealousy hurt you. I love you and I want to be you and honestly, I want to be in a relationship with you.”

Comet’s breath hitched as he pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“You do?” 

“I do,” Wolffe answered immediately with a smile, “So, with that, Comet will you officially go on a first date with me and be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes! Oh my god YES!” Comet yelled as he threw his arms around him, as he kissed Wolffe with everything he had. Wolffe responded with just the same amount as Comet gave him and Comet pulled away crying. 

He could see Wolffe’s alarmed look but he just waved it away as he kissed him again, laughing hard as he stared at him. This man, this ridiculous wonderful man wanted him, wanted the bad and the good, wanted the self doubt and the silliness that Comet only showed to him. 

How the hell was he supposed to say no to that?


End file.
